Esperanza de Amor
by Sabrina Dashie
Summary: Rainbow es engañada por Thunderlane, tal cosa que la lleva a una vida de cortaduras y tristeza, luego conoce a Soarin quien por desgracia pasa lo mismo, ¿volverán?


**Espero que les guste este One-Shot, es muy especial (saben que seria bueno que lo escuchen con la canción de Selena Gomez " _The heart Wants What It Wants"_**

-Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, tengo 19 años, soy una chica muy activa, antes practicaba mucho deporte, pero lo eh dejado, encontré el amor y parece que ahora lo extraño, era mi pasatiempo, pero bueno, mi novio es Thunderlane un chico de cabellos celeste claro y piel gris oscura. Estoy yendo a su casa me había dicho que estaba enfermo y pensé en animarlo un rato ya que el lo hacía conmigo, pedí el turno a mi amiga Rarity, resulta que soy modelo, ¿Como termine en eso?, Muy fácil de contestar, ella necesitaba una modelo con cabello de colores para su nueva colección, hace 3 meses, y ahora resulta que yo soy la nueva cara de la revista moda, oghs que insoportable, pero ese no es el punto, estoy llegando a la casa-

Entre sin tocar, tengo una llave que el me había dado, una vez adentro todo esta patas arriba, nunca había visto muchas botellas de cerveza, subo a su habitación y no... Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, hasta llegar al piso, estaba ¿con otra?, No lo puedo creer, sin hacer ruido salí de allí corriendo, cerré la puerta y solo me limite a llorar, pase corriendo sin mirar los semáforos no me importo, en ese momento quería que me atropellaran, llegue a mi casa a salvo, que maldición, Odio a ese estúpido como se atreve hacerme eso, la verdad no es la 1era vez siempre lo a echo, yo nunca quise decirle nada porque lo amo, pero esta vez, esta vez sera la ultima, ese idiota me las va a pagar.

Un nuevo día, me levante de mi cama y mire mi ventana, era un día esplendoroso, me dirigí al baño, me termine de cambiar y me aliste, me puse lo mas linda posible, para dejarlo mal, estaba lista, esta vez no dejaría pasear mi oportunidad, golpee la puerta de su casa pero no se molesto en salir, me enoje y tire la puerta, ahí estaba el rodeado de chicas, y desnudas.

-¡Thunderlane!- Grite yo mientras lo lleve al patio de la casa, lo mire mal y el solo me miro igual.

-¡Que te pasa loca!- Grito el mientras se rascaba la cabeza y era segado por el sol.

-¡Porque me engañas con esas p*t*s!- le exigí una respuestas, mis ojos estaban inundados.

-¡Mujer! no vez que solo me divierto!- Se quejo el, lo mire mal.

-¡Pues las eliges a ella o a mí!- Esta vez, sería la ultima.

-¿sabes?, A ellas, tu solo eres una simple p*t*, amargada que no quiere dejar a su ex novio divertirse, osea que te pasa, solo eres otra a la que use, pero no cayo muérete estup*da- el entro, pero antes solo me golpeo el rostro, dejando una lastimadura leve en mi cara, Me dolió mucho, todo lo que me dijo, ¿Yo? Usada, no lo puedo creer, esas cosas dulces que tanto me decía, el me miraba con una sonrisa, me traba como una dama, todo se desvaneció, debí hacerle caso a mi familia, antes de abandonarla como lo hice, que clase de idiota soy yo, que lió me metí, menos mal que ni quede embarazada de este bruto, ya no me queda nada en la vida, solo morir con 100 gatos.

Vague por las calles, mis ojos eran dos cataratas que lloraban a mares, todos me veían y se reían de mi, tal vez deben pesar, ahí va la estupi*a que se dejo engañar por su ex, pase por una cancha de fútbol, era normal, el gran estadio de "Los Wonderbolts", era normal ellos siempre estaba practicando allí, su jugador estrella "Soarin", otro tipo de seguro anda con todas. Lejos había un cartel, ¿Practicar, todo un día para ti sola en la cancha de fútbol?, lo pensé ¿Porque no? Hace mucho que no lo hago ademas era mi deporte favorito, era...

Era viernes, me dirigí a la cancha ya que me anote, todo un día para mí, que bien sin nadie que me diga lo que tengo que hacer, ahí estaba yo lamentando me todo, todo, haber existido, pateé el balón, desde el otro lado de la cancha, entro rápido, es normal para mi, jugadora estrella, de repente mi teléfono vibro lo tome, un mensaje de mi ex, decía "Mira lo que te estas perdiendo por no estar conmigo estupi*a per*a". ¡AGSH! ME CANSE, me arroje al pasto, viendo las nubes pasar, mis lagrimas caían, mejor estar sola, o eso pensaba yo.

 ***Lejos de ahí***

 **Soarin:**

-¿Quien es ella?- Pregunte yo, a nuestro coordinador.

-tu sabes hoy era el día el que una persona tendría todo un día en la cancha y tu sabes- me contesto el mientras mandaba mensajes sin parar en su teléfono.

-¿Ah si?- Mire devuelta a la venta, salí de ahí y me dirigí a ella, de lejos podía ver que estaba llorando, pobre chica.

 **Rainbow:**

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto alguien detrás de mi, me asuste rápida mente me cubrí mis brazos y lo vi, era el, Soarin, me miro con una sonrisa que yo rechaza.

-No te importa- Dije secamente yo, el solo

-¿Porque estas llorando?- Se acerco a mi y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¡Que no entiendes que no te importa!. Le grite yo, mientras al intentar sacar su mano el me volteo hacía el y me abrazo.

-Oye, tranquila, ahora me dirás porque estas así- dijo mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi cabeza, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas no me dieron oportunidad.

-¿Porque te interesas?- Pregunte yo molesta, mientras me secaba mis lagrimas.

-Porque, no me gusta ver llorar a las chicas, y no me gusta verte llorar- me abrazo lenta mente, y nos sentamos en el pasto, me solto y me dejo recostarme en sus fuertes piernas, me sonroje un poco.

-B-Bueno, mi novio...- Largue mas lagrimas -¡Mi novio me engaño con 3 chicas y luego me dijo p*t*, per*a, estupi*a y me golpeo- señale mi lastimadura en mi cachete, su mirada cambio de felicidad a enojo.

-¡Que hijo de p*t*!- Note su frustración y preocupación por mi, nadie había echo eso, -¡Donde vive!- se levanto de golpe mientras con su mano formaba un puño.

-Tranquilo- Dije yo mientras me corría el cabello y me levantaba, me miro mas calmado y luego reacciono.

-¡Como quieres que me calme, es un idiota como se atreve a tratarte así, las mujeres se respetan no se usan para placeres!- me asuste un poco, luego el comenzó a calmarse y se recostó en el pasto de nuevo, lo deje un rato sola y me coloque frente al arco de la cancha, me di vuelta y vi el otro arco que estaba muy lejos. El solo me miro algo confundido, di un suspiro y pensé en todo lo malo que me ocurrió, luego pateé el balón y di en el arco, luego me senté en el pasto y vi a Soarin, su cara estaba mas sorprendida que la de Pinkie pie.

-¡¿Como hiciste eso?!- Pregunto el mientras me sonreía.

-Siempre lo hice desde pequeña- respondí algo sonrojada, creo que me volví a encariñar

-¡Eso fue sensacional!- Grito el, me sacudió muy emocionado y contento, Mi estomago hizo un ruido notando que tenia hambre, el me miro y yo me avergoncé por eso.

-¿Tienes hambre?, Tengo una idea porque no vamos a comer algún lugar, yo invito después de todo lo malo que pasaste...- Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al restaurante mas caro, no se porque, pero me parecía agradable, tenia esa chispa que yo había perdido.

Después de cenar, el solo intentaba hacerme reír y eso funcionaba el era prefecto, hasta me invito a su casa, ¡YO! una extraña para el, todo por hacerme feliz, creo que a esto le puedo llamar amistad, después de una semanas saliendo juntos como "Amigos", pasamos momentos especiales, hasta un día Soarin golpeo a Thunderlane por mandarme esos mensajes de insultos, luego de esa paliza inolvidable nunca mas me envió otro, me sentía amada, protegida, me acuerdo cuando casi le agarra un infarto por ver mis brazos llenos de cortaduras, eso era todo por lo que sufrí, el se molesto y comenzó a vendarme los brazos y me regaño como un padre preocupado.

Me levante una mañana muy emocionada, se supone que hoy saldría con Soarin, me dijo que me tenia algo especial espero saber que es, de seguro es una cena o un lindo regalo de amistad, o una foto, no lo se, pero creo que el me alegrara el día, pase por un callejón donde justo lo vi... Thuderlane, me miro mal y me empezó a insultar grabe mente luego me golpeo dejando varios moretones en mi rostro, debí saberlo solo salí de ahí llorando como una cobarde, me choque con alguien ese alguien era Soarin, me vio lastimada y me tomo del brazo hasta llegar a su casa, luego me pregunto lo que me había ocurrido y le conté todo.

-Soarin..?- Pregunte mientras el solo quería gritar, odiaba verme así, pero esta vez solo me sonrió y me tomo las manos.

-Mira Rainbow, se que somos amigos desde muy poco, pero la verdad nunca sentí algo con una mujer y creo que me gustas, me gustas mas que nadie, te amo mas que cualquier otra cosa, se que no me vas a querer porque temes que te are lo mismo que Thunderlane, pero yo no soy esa clase de chico y tu lo as visto, por favor mi hermosa princesa, me darías una oportunidad- lo mire muchas lagrimas me empezaron a caer, luego lo abrase y le dije que si en su oído, me tomo de los brazos y me alzo como si fuera una niña, y me llevo a su cuarto donde comenzó a besarme con cuidado, porque estaba lastimada, me gusto al principio, luego se volvió mas intenso sus besos eran placeres, me encanto, de ropa pasamos a desnudos y ya sabrán lo que paso después, toda una noche de cariños y juegos, yo termine sobre el agitada y el aferrado a mi, como si yo fuera su hermosa muñeca y el mi dueño.

Era de día yo seguía aferrada a el, el despertó y me beso la frente luego me corrió un poco y suave mente con sus hermosos besos me despertó.

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunte con un leve bostezo dejando caer la sabana que me tapaba y mostrar mi cuerpo con mis grandes pechos, después de eso me tape con mis brazos sonrojada, el solo me tomo mis manos y me abrazo.

- _No tienes que hacer eso mi vida, ya lo hicimos ¿recuerdas?_ \- me susurro y luego me beso en mi mejilla.

Nos levantamos y el me preparo un desayuno o como el le dijo "Algo digno para mi princesa", creo que nunca me sentí así tan amada como el lo hace, creo que lo juzgue mal, una semana después, llego un partido importante, para el era todo ganar ese partido, el coordinador tenia una sorpresa para todos, luego de la gran jugada de Soarin, ganaron claro, el representante de Soarin se acerco a hablar y declaro que el tenia novia, yo quería llorar ¿Sabrán de nuestra relaciona? estaba emocionada, hasta que nombro que su novia era Spitfire..

-¡Que!- Dije yo mientras varias lagrimas me comenzaron a caer... Soarin me miro sorprendido luego fue corriendo a hablar con su representante para arreglar las cosas, pero parece que fotos delataron que si estaban juntos, por ejemplo una besando se, esa me partió el corazón, luego de tomar el collar que el me había regalado lo tire al pasto en señal de odio y me fui de allí, el trato de alcanzarme pero fui mas rápida y tome atajos. Llegue a mi casa y tome muchas cosas de mi armario ropa todo, decido irme por un buen tiempo, por suerte Soarin no conocía a Fluttershy mi mejor amiga de la infancia, ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos, la noche ella estaba de compras en el supermercado yo aproveche para lamentar haber conocido a ese tal Soarin.

-¡Todo!, El amor no existe!, es una farsa, maldito Soarin, de seguro vendrás a golpearme, eres otro en este mundo- Me arrepentí de haberme acostado con el, todo, todo...

-¡Llegue!- Era Fluttershy quien traía muchas cosas.

-¡Flutter...!- No pude terminar ya que me dieron unos mareos, corrí al baño y estuve ahí por horas, luego de que me calme, Fluttershy me abrazo y me pregunto que comí, yo solo le dije lo que habíamos cenado, pizza, ella supuso que me callo mal, me dijo que me recostara y yo le hice caso, varios días pasaron que estaba así, así que ella me trajo un aparato que le recomendó el doctor, me dio positivo pero no sabia que era. Fluttershy se sorprendió..

-¡Estas embarazada!- Grito sorprendida, yo me quede atónita con sus palabras, ¡¿YO EMBARAZADA?!, me encerré en mi cuarto, saque unas tijeras de mi cajón y comencé a escribirme en los brazos: Idiota, usada y muchas cosas mas..., mis brazos estaban llenos de cortaduras con palabras horribles, solo me quedaba ocultarlos con mi sudadera, pasaron varios meses de que Soarin me dejo de enviar mensajes, para mi suerte cambie de teléfono, estaba de 8 meses y lo único que veía eran esas estúpidas revistas donde "Su estúpida novia Spitfire se veía bien con su Soarin", las arroje a la chimenea donde se hicieron cenizas. Pensé en salir hace mucho que no salgo, mas o menos desde que ocurrió eso, bueno me decidí y me cambie estaba gorda, como no estarla si traigo gemelas en mi vientre, doble peso aun no se como cuidare a estas niñas solas, me sugirieron el aborto pero no lo acepte eso seria horrible que persona aria eso. Camine por el parque, me sentía bien luego de salir, sola en casa me sentía como una mascota encerrada. Lo único que pensaba es en mi nueva vida, sola, Forever alone.

Pase por un gran local, donde estaba Soarin, el justa mente me vio y yo me tape mas, puso su mirada confusa hasta que me reconoció, entonces grito mi nombre preocupado, yo solo salí corriendo de ahí, el me perseguía, no quería que lo hiciera, tal vez debería preocuparse por su estupi*a novia nueva, GENIAL LO PERDÍ, comencé a caminar despacio me tomaron de atrás, -Carajo- Dije enojada.

-¡OH rainbow!, cuanto tiempo estuve buscando te- me miro con su sonrisa cálida mientras intento besarme, lo golpeé, el solo me miro mal estaba arrepentido.

-Lo siento mucho sabes que te am...- no termino porque yo le grite cosas horribles como que lo odiaba y que se olvidara de mi, después de eso solo me limite a ir a casa de Fluttershy.

Eran tipo 12 de la noche, ya habían pasado 5 meses , cuando golpearon la puerta, yo fuí a ver quien era, Thuderlane?, que rayos hace aquí el.

-Que quieres- Respondí en seco.

-Hablar- Entro sin permiso.

-Vete- le exigí.

-No- Me miro enojado.

-¡Me dirás porque carajos te acostaste con ese imbécil!- Me exigió el ami.

-Que te importa- Le grite asustada.

-¡AHORA VAS HABER PENDEJA POR TRATARME ASÍ TU Y TUS MALDITAS HIJAS SE VAN A MORIR!- El comenzó a perseguirme por la casa me quería matar, necesitaba ayuda era algo lenta por mi peso extra, era obvio ¿no?, Fluttershy estaba escondida detrás del sillón, tenia mucho miedo como para ayudarme entonces decidió buscar ayuda, pensó en Soarin, no podría ser otra persona no?.

-¡aléjate!- Le grite yo mientras el tuvo la oportunidad de atraparme y acorralarme.

-Ahora si! maldita per*a, vas a ver lo que te mereces- Saco una cuchilla de su mano y estaba apunto de clavarla en mi vientre... -¡Aléjate de ella y de mis hijas!- Grito una voz, de pronto todo se vino borroso y caía al piso. Luego me despertó en un hospital, me queje, primero me estaban por matar y ahora estoy aquí, unos cables monitoria van mi corazón, mi pulso, todo.

-¡Rainbow!- Grito Fluttershy, sonreí, justo con ella entraba Soarin.

-Fluttershy, me dejas a solas?- le pregunto el a mi amiga en cual ella accedió.

-Rainbow..- me miro mal y acaricio mi vientre con sus hermosas manos. -¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-

-No te importaba- dije en seco.

-Como que no!, yo te amo!- se enojo conmigo.

-si aja- rodeé los ojos mirando al costado, el se me acerco y me dio un beso.

-Rainbow, todo fue una farsa, ella jamas fue mi novia ni lo sera, la única chica que robo mi corazón fuiste tu y nadie mas lo ara, lo que yo siento por ti es especial, te amo cariño- sus hermosos ojos lo delataban tenía ganas de llorar, bah el hombre de piedra?, el hombre llorón más bien, solo lo mire y suspire.

-Te perdono- Sonreí mientras el asentía y me besaba, con gusto acepte sus hermosos labios en sima de los míos.

-Ahora, quiero saber ¿que son?- Miro mi vientre. -Niñas- Dije yo.

-serán igual de hermosas como tu..- Sonrió.

-aghs, esper...- suspire y comencé a sudar.

-¿que te ocurre?- Se asusto y de repente se paro.

-las bebes- dije yo mientras me tocaba mi vientre.

-¿que pasa?- me miro confundido.

-¡YA VIENEN ESTÚPIDO!- Le grite.

Algunos doctores entraron, Soarin tuvo que salir, pero me dejaron estar con Fluttershy, quien me acompaño todo el parto, ella sostenía mi mano.

-¡AGG!- Grite, mientras pujaba para que la primera saliera, esto esta horrible que dolor.

-¡SOARIN SI ME ESCUCHAS TE JURO QUE TE ARE PAGAR POR ESTE HORRIBLE DOLOR!- Técnicamente me escucho lo cual se asusto un poco.

Luego de 3 horas dando luz a hermosas criaturas como las mías, Soarin entro con la primera que di. era una hermosa niña de cabellos arco iris, de piel celeste claro y ojos esmeraldas, era hermosa, Fluttershy entro con la segunda, era una niña de cabello azul oscuro piel celeste y ojos magenta.

-Son hermosas- Dijo Soarin mientras ya sostenía a las dos -te amo- me miro y me las dio a mi, eran tan frágiles, sentía su respiración en mi cuello, no puedo creer que yo diera a luz a unas hermosas criaturas como estas. (a la primera niña de cabellos arco iris le pusieron Rainbow colors y a la segunda Shooting star)

-Rainbow ahí algo que quiero decirte- se inclino y tomo mi mano.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?- Me miro con esperanza y me coloco el anillo, mientras yo le gritaba un si.

Varios meses que puede caminar, todo era perfecto con mi adorado novio planeábamos nuestra increíble boda, pero antes yo tenia algo que hacer, junto a mi nueva familia viaje a Cloudsdale mi ciudad natal, donde en una gran casa de familia rica, vivían mis padres, lo cual me emocione, claro, entre yo sola y le dije Soarin que me esperara lo cual el obedeció.

-¡Rainbow!- Grito una chica de cabello azul y piel rosa claro, Firefly mi madre,

-¡Madre!- ella me abrazo y yo a ella.

-¡Que haces aquí!- Grito un señor de cabellos multicolores piel lila, me miro enojado y a la vez preocupado.

-¡Papa!- Grite yo mientras lo abrazaba, mi madre le echo un guiño, el me abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto, los extrañe mucho, no se porque me fui- los abrece con mucho cariño ellos igual ami.

-pues eres bienvenida de nuevo- dijo mi padre señalando mi cuarto.

-Adivino que me querrás obligar que me case- dijo ella enojada.

-hija ya pasado pisado, solo quería que tuvieras alguien que te ame.

-Papa...- hice señal a Soarin para que entre con mis hijas, le presente a mi novio y a mis hijas, los invite a mi boda, mi padre dijo que tenia que dar una "CHARLA" con el, de seguro iba a intimidarlo.

 **Soarin:**

Mire al padre de Rainbow quien se acerco peligrosamente ami.

-¿Cuanto dinero por que dejes a mi hija?- Me propuso el mostrando un montón de joyas.

-ningunas- me enoje y cruce de brazos.

-vamos cuantas- exigió.

-NINGUNA YO LA AMO NO LA VOY A DEJAR POR ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO EL DINERO-

-entonces!- dijo el formado puños con sus manos, estaba listo para recibir un golpe -Bienvenido a la familia hijo- lo mire raro.

-solo fue una prueba- y yo le sonreí.

 **Rainbow:**

después de que Soarin me contara su "charla" con mi padre solo me reí es normal para mi, el solo quería protegerme, después de unos días especiales con mi familia regresa a Canterlot, donde fue mi boda con Soarin y la pasamos de maravilla, el me hizo muy feliz, mas adelante tuvimos un niño a quien llamamos Thunderbolt y una niña a quien le pusimos Hope Love.

Hope Love, por la esperanza de amor que tenemos en nosotros, siempre ahí alguien que nos va a querer y proteger en su determinado momento, algunos son tardes otros tempranos, ¿quien sabe?, el amor es difícil solo procurar estar con la persona correcta y no entregarse a temprana edad.

 **Holis, ¿que les pareció?**


End file.
